


The Tree and its Forbidden Fruit

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: (sort of), Aphrodisiacs, Erotica, Forbidden Fruit, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rebellious young woman goes looking for a rumored aphrodisiac fruit, and it’s everything she wanted and more.
Kudos: 10





	The Tree and its Forbidden Fruit

Everyone had always said to never go too deep in the forest. And never go near the forbidden tree. There were rumors that the nectar from its fruit was a powerful aphrodisiac, and that those who tried to bottle it for the black market couldn’t resist its scent. That it could drive a man to madness.

Well, you were not a man. You’re a young woman with too much curiosity, tired of being told what to do and where to go.

This is how you ended up following animal paths through the forest, to where the old growth trees still stood and most of the ground was in soft green shadows. You had only a vague idea of what you were looking for, since accounts were only friend-of-friend-of-friend, but everyone agreed that you’d know one when you saw it.

And there it was, the tree with the forbidden fruit. Along the lower trunk were the dry, empty skins that animals had gotten to; higher were the ripe fruits, hanging off the trunk like pale yellow teats.

You hung your bag off a low branch and began to climb until you found a large, juicy-looking fruit hanging above a sturdy limb. Just the right height for you to sit on the branch holding the trunk and have the fruit in front of your face. With your weight resting on the thick limb between your legs and the finger-size teat coming off the apex of the fruit in front of you, it was already more arousing than anything that happened back in town.

The skin of the fruit tasted sweet in your mouth, but was too thick to try to bite through. A moment of sucking, though, and sweet nectar began leaking from the tip and down your throat. You pressed your lips as far up the rounded body of the fruit as you could, suddenly desperate for more, feeling the length swell with juices and your own body seem to swell in response. The bark of the tree felt wonderful against your taut breasts and pointed nipples as you hugged the trunk, clit a greedy lump rubbing the tree limb through slick pants. So the rumors about the nectar being an aphrodisiac were true!

The fruit inside your mouth had swollen to the point where it was trapped between your teeth, but it felt better than any cock or toy that had ever entered your body. Your orgasm hit with that realization, and your moaning caused the fruit to burst open at the tip, a steady stream of nectar, pulp, and large jelly-covered seeds flowing down your open throat. Over what could’ve been minutes or hours, you could do nothing other than orgasm and swallow the answering load from the forbidden fruit, until your belly was swollen with its seeds and only the leathery skin of the fruit remained.

You stayed there, slumped against the trunk, until the aftershocks faded away and your body listened to you enough to climb down.

Grabbing your pack, you pulled out your sleeping bag and a change of clothes. You were tired from today, but you were certainly going to have some more fun tomorrow...

**Author's Note:**

> My first published written sexual work, inspired by a dream.


End file.
